1. Field
The following invention disclosure is generally concerned with golf accessories and specifically concerned with modular shoulder straps for golf club bags.
2. Prior Art
Shoulder straps for golf club bags are the subject of several useful inventions and corresponding patents. For example, U.S. design Pat. No. D411,039 illustrates a nice arrangement of strap elements to form an attractive harness system. More directly, inventors Jones et al, apply a specific arrangement of cooperating elements to form a highly functional double strap system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,778. Still further, Han teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,475 special systems to accommodate the function of holding a golf club bag to the center of a users back thus providing for a more balanced load. A most interesting arrangement is also described in disclosure numbered as U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,077 by Ted Izzo of Evergreen, Colo. This excellent system provides some very useful functionality relating to the holding of golf club bags in cooperation with a users' anatomy.
While the systems and inventions of the art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these inventions have limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. Inventions of the art are not used and cannot be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the present invention.